


Have You Been A Good Boy?

by GoldenTruth813



Series: Good Boy Series [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal penetration with a foreign object, Bottom!Harry, Christmas sex, Established Relationship, Light Bondage, M/M, Misuse of a Candy Cane, Post-Hogwarts, Praise Kink, Rimming, anal penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-06 09:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5411297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenTruth813/pseuds/GoldenTruth813
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry arrives home from work to find Draco dressed in a Santa suit, he finds that the old saying "Santa always knows exactly what you want" is true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have You Been A Good Boy?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Secret Santa fic for my lovely @justanotherdrarryblog who is also my Draco and one of my favorite people ever and I just adore her beyond words. so of course I had to write her kinky sex to show her.

By the time Harry finally gets off work on Christmas Eve the only thing he wants to do is go home and collapse in bed. How on earth there could possibly have been so many ridiculous emergencies requiring Auror assistance on the day before Christmas is a mystery to him. Either way, he is quite sure the absolute last bit of his patience is gone.

With one last look around the empty office, he finally apparates home, directly into the living room. The last thing he expects to see when he gets home however, is Draco sitting in his favorite red armchair by the fire dressed up as Father Christmas. He doesn't move just stands there with his wand still held out awkwardly and blinking. He feels a bit stupid just staring but when he opens his mouth to say something all that comes out is an odd sort of squeak and he is left standing there just staring at the other man who is dressed up in a luxurious red velvet suit, complete with black buckled boots and a rather fluffy hat. Although Harry is rather thankful to notice he skipped the large white beard which honestly now reminds him an awful lot more of Dumbledore than Santa these days. Something about the suit seems a bit ridiculous, especially on Draco, but Harry finds it impossible not to notice that Draco's almost cocky arrogance about his appearance makes it impossible to find him anything other than sexy even sitting there and wearing that.

"Hello Harry," Draco says calmly as if this were the most normal situation in the world. Harry supposes he should've realized nothing in his life would ever be normal again the day he'd asked Draco Malfoy out on a date - and he'd said yes.

"Errr hello," he answers rather awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck with his right hand.

"Aren't you gonna sit on my lap?"

"What?" Harry says with another awkward laugh, feeling his face flush.

"Oh come on, Harry, you don't have to play with me. I know when you've been naughty and I know when you've been nice....and I happen to know you've been very naughty lately."

"Draco what the hell are you play-" but he never finishes his sentence because then Draco is moving across the room swiftly and standing beside him, their bodies just a few inches apart. Harry blinks a few times wondering why he suddenly feels so off center but then Draco is reaching out a steadying hand to hold onto his forearm and his hands are so warm Harry swears they're burning through his skin.

"I know what you want. Don't you remember telling me a few weeks ago you never got to go see Father Christmas as a child? You never got to sit on his lap and tell him what you wanted, did you?"

"I didn't mean exactly like this," he answers more quietly than before, his voice cracking slightly.

Draco just states at him, and he isn't smiling but there is something almost gentle in the way he is looking at him. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes," Harry answers without hesitation, and that seems to be exactly the right answer because then Draco's face does break out in a smile but there is nothing gentle in it this time, instead it is wicked and predatory and it makes Harry's toes curl in anticipation.

With a willingness that surprises even himself Harry allows himself to be led over towards the fireplace, finding something oddly erotic about Draco in a Santa suit with the soft glow of the fairy lights on the tree and the crackling fire the only sources of light in the room. Draco sits down first and when Harry doesn't move he just grabs his hips and tugs him down into his lap.

Harry shifts sideways trying to get more comfortable when he feels a familiar hardness pressing into his arse and he thinks this is definitely not how he'd imagined a visit with Father Christmas would go as a child.

"So Harry, what do you want for Christmas?"

Harry shifts again, finding it nearly impossible to think straight with Draco's cock pressing into him. One of Draco's hands is resting on his crotch and the one hand is moving up his thigh towards his jumper, his fingers dipping just underneath Harry's waistband and then sliding back and forth in a rather teasing manner. The room suddenly feels entirely too warm.

"Uh-"

"Oh come on, surely you must want something. Unless you've been a naughty boy and then all you get is coal."

"I most certainly have not," Harry says, feeling somehow both completely turned on and indignant all at once. Especially since between the two of them Draco had definitely been far naughtier.

"Mmmm, so you've been a good boy have you? Have you been a very good boy?" Draco whispers, pulling Harry's earlobe in between his teeth.

Harry sucks in a breath, closing his eyes and feeling his hands slide along the velvet at Draco's knees.

"Oh, I see," Draco whispers in his ear, his breath hot and heavy.

Harry wishes he could pretend he doesn't know exactly what Draco sees but he's quite sure the fact that Draco's hand is already in his lap means there is no way he can deny the way those few words got him hard in just a matter of seconds.

Though Draco can't see his face, he finds himself unable to open his eyes anyway. He feels his face burning with want and embarrassment.

"Harry, do you want to be a good boy for me?"

Draco's words do something funny to his stomach and he suddenly feels like he can't breathe. When he doesn't answer, he feels warm fingers on his cheek, gently coaxing his head to the side.

"Open your eyes for me....see there's a good boy already. Come on, Harry, it's ok to let go. I know what you want and I want to give it to you. Will you let me give it to you?"

Harry just stares at Draco for several moments, not even blinking, too afraid to mess this up as he swallows down anything else he might be thinking of saying because he doesn't think he could form a proper thought right now. All he knows for sure is exactly how much he wants this.

Draco doesn't make a move though, almost as if waiting for permission. Harry swallows audibly then nods. It's the smallest of nods, but it's enough because then Draco is moving and shifting them both until Harry is left sitting in the chair feeling somehow empty already. He wants to ask Draco what he is doing but his tongue feels thick and heavy in his mouth so instead, he watches with curious eyes as Draco slowly stands and walks towards the tree carefully plucking off a few pieces of shiny silver tinsel off the tree.

"It's really delicate you know," Draco says holding up just one thin piece and leaning down to hold it in front of Harry's face. "It snaps very easily." As if to prove his point he pulls gently on the tinsel and Harry watches as it breaks in half. "But I don't want you to break it. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes," Harry answers automatically, still not entirely sure what Draco is asking of him but knowing he will give it anyway; trusting Draco entirely.

"I knew you could do this. Isn't it so much easier when you don't ask questions? When you just trust me, just for a little bit," Draco tells him, and for once in his life, Harry wants nothing more. And so he just nods again.

"Please."

"Please, what?"

"I want you," Harry says, not sure why he is whispering.

"I know you do," Draco answers, leaning forward quickly and kissing Harry possessively, dragging his tongue across Harry's bottom lip until Harry opens his mouth in a whimper and then Draco's tongue is in there too. When they finally pull apart Harry is rather pleased to notice that Draco looks just as dazed as he feels himself. It takes a few seconds before Draco looks composed again me Harry feels better somehow knowing he isn't the only one affected.

"Take your clothes off, Harry."

It is on the tip of Harry's tongue to ask why but something in Draco's eyes stops him and so he finds himself stripping off his clothes without protesting, tossing them in a pile in the corner. He has been naked around Draco more times than he can count and never felt the least bit self-conscious about it, but something about this time is different and he feels himself shivering despite the warmth of the fire against his backside.

"Gods you're beautiful, did you know that," Draco says, circling Harry, dragging his fingertips across Harry's chest, along his hip and around the back across the base of his spine. His gaze is hungry and intense and it's all Harry can do not to beg. "Nu-uh, no touching," Draco says, grabbing Harry's hand off his cock and Harry nearly blushes because he hadn't even realized he'd reached out to touch himself.

"Sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry, but I'm going to have to do something to make sure you don't do it again." And then Harry sees those same stray pieces of tinsel appearing again as Draco reaches for his wrists, pulling them in front of his stomach and tying them together. Harry pulls at them lightly as if testing them but Draco just swats at his arse. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. They might break and then if they do you won't get your present. Only good boys get presents. Don't you want to be a good boy for me, Harry?"

"Fuck yes," Harry whimpers, feeling his stomach quiver with anticipation.

"I knew you could do it," Draco says, his breath ghosting across Harry's skin as he kisses his way down Harry's chest before he drops to his knees to suck and lick at Harry's hipbone. Harry takes another shuddering breath, willing himself not to move or thrust his body towards Draco's mouth but it's so hard because his tongue and hands are everywhere except his cock. "Gods look at you so composed, so still. You're doing so good....so good. I know you want to touch yourself so bad right now don't you? Don't you?"

Harry barely manages to groan out a "Yes" because Draco's hands are on his thighs now, massaging the muscles slow and firm before they move back towards his arse. Then Draco is resting his cheek against Harry's hip, his breath so warm against Harry's achingly hard cock as Draco continues to massages his arse, digging his fingers into it deep and hard, before stopping and simply holding him wide open. Harry doesn't know how long they stay like that before he can't take it anymore because he is so desperate to move or be touched.

"Draco....draco, fuck."

"Mmmm, gonna get to that but not yet. Fucking comes later when I'm sure you've been good. But for now, I need you to show me how well you can listen. Can you do that?"

"Yes."

"Good boy," Draco tells him, and Harry feels that warmth flooding through him again at those two simple words as Draco kisses the top of his thigh, ignoring his cock again, before rising to his feet. "Now lay down on your back.....yes good just like that. And remember no touching."

Harry obliges, laying down next to the fire with his head near the tree and he watches with a fair bit of confusion as Draco snatches something off the tree, but he quickly hides it before Harry can see. And then Harry's breathe really does catch in his throat because Draco is stripping off his own clothes until he's completely naked too and Harry's fingers begin to wiggle of their own accord, so desperate to touch something.

Then Draco drops to his knees between Harry's legs, spreading them further apart to make room for himself. Harry feels like maybe he is in some sort of strange dream, and briefly wonders if someone spiked the butterbeer at the office party earlier that afternoon and if he's actually passed out on the floor in his office because this cannot be real. He cannot possibly be laying on the floor tied up with tinsel and watching as Draco slips a candy cane into his mouth, slurping and sucking and fondling it as if it were a cock and making the most delicious noises all while his other hand is now wrapped around his own cock.

"Draco," he finally whines, feeling as if his every nerve ending were on fire.

"Oh did you want some? Should I share?"

Harry mods.

"Open up Harry."

Harry opens his mouth but Draco just pulls the candy cane out of his own mouth and shakes his head. "Not there," he says with a wicked grin before bending down, spreading Harry's legs apart wider and circling his thumb around Harry's entrance. Harry lets out a strangled sort of huff as his hips move off the ground of their own accord. His chest is heaving now as he waits for the familiar feeling of Draco's fingers, but then he feels something pushing in and it is smaller and harder and definitely not Draco's fingers and it takes Harry all of ten seconds before he realizes Draco is sliding the candy cane into his arse. Harry thinks it should be weird but all he can think about is the fact that the sticky sweet candy cane Draco was just fucking his own mouth with is now being slowly pressed into his arse.

"Oh, that's good Harry, so trusting and so calm. You look so fucking hot right now I want nothing more than to turn you over and bury my cock in your arse."

"Please....fuck Draco."

"So perfect like this, so perfect," Draco repeats and Harry tries to focus on his voice, which is so firm and confident but Harry still hears that familiar hint of shakiness in his voice and he knows how desperate Draco must be getting, how hard he is working to stay in control for Harry, and that does something to him too; the knowledge of how much Draco wants this, how much he wants Harry to do this, nearly undoes him.

Just when Harry thinks he couldn't possibly be more turned on, he feels Draco's tongue dragging along the crack of his arse and he starts to move his hips, desperate for more, but Draco's hands are there holding him still.

"Careful, wouldn't want to snap the candy cane in two....you need to be very still. Can you be very still for me Harry? I know how bad you wish that was my cock in you, and if you're very good it will be, but for now, I want my tongue there too. Would you like that? Want me to suck and lick your hole and taste the peppermint? Does it turn you on to think of something that was in my mouth is now inside of you?"

"Jesus fucking Christ," Harry nearly screams and Draco has the audacity to laugh and if Harry weren't so fucking turned on right now he thinks he might just hex him.

"I'll take that as a yes," Draco replies smoothly, and then his mouth is there again as he pulls Harry's arse cheeks farther apart and begins to move the candy cane slowly in and out just an inch or two at a time so agonizingly slow. And really it's so small Harry can barely feel it inside of him but the knowledge alone of what Draco is doing to him makes Harry feel lightheaded and he is exceedingly glad he is already laying down. "That's it, just relax for me. Perfect. Always so perfect. You never let anyone take care of you, Harry, but you work so hard and you deserve this. You're always making other people feel good, making other people happy. You never let anyone take care of you. Let me make you feel good. Let me take care of you."

Harry tries not to move but he feels his hands begin to quiver and his eyes water at Draco's words and it shouldn't affect him like this but it does and fuck if it isn't the most overwhelmingly hedonistic and erotic thing Draco has ever said or done to him.

And then Harry loses track of time entirely because suddenly Draco's mouth is on him again and Draco's tongue is so warm and wet, pressing past the ring of muscle until it slips in alongside the candy cane, and he's slurping and sucking greedily all while still moving the candy in and out slowly and Harry thinks he might be begging or whinging or pleading but he isn't even sure because his ears are ringing and his chest is heaving and his entire world is reduced to the singular notion of Draco's tongue inside of him. It is far too much and not enough all at once and Harry feels the air begin to crackle and he knows he's losing control but he can't stop it.

It isn't until all the glass baubles on the tree suddenly shatter that Draco pulls back, removing both the candy cane and his mouth as he looks up at Harry in surprise, locking eyes with him, and there's something gentle in them again that leaves him feeling a bit as if he's been kicked in the stomach.

"Hey it's ok," he whispers, reaching out towards Harry, running his fingers across Harry's stomach in what is probably supposed to be soothing but only makes him want to scream and beg even more. "You've been so patient, and you did everything I asked. Gods you're amazing, Harry."

Harry wants to look at him but he can't because he feels as if his skin is on fire and he has never been so turned on in his entire life and Draco's words really aren't helping because they shoot straight to his cock.

"You've been so good, so fucking good."

He feels his face flush even more because he's so hard it almost hurts but something about the things Draco is saying make him even harder. He feels Draco's hands on his wrists, pulling them apart until the tinsel snaps and when it does Harry's self-control seems to snap along with it.

He sits up so quickly the room spins for a few seconds but he doesn't care, because all that matters is touching Draco; Draco who is reaching out towards him but isn't quite fast enough because Harry knocks him back to the ground first, letting out a long, desperate moan as his cock presses against Draco's hip and he nearly screams because it feels so good.

A part of him thinks he should try to slow down, to regain some of his control, but then Draco is kissing him and it's hot and demanding and Draco taste like peppermint and that is too much for Harry to handle and he thinks he just might be screaming as Draco rolls them over so that Harry is underneath him again.

Draco looks down at him and Harry can only imagine what he looks like because Draco's eyes are bright, his hair a mess, and there's a gorgeous pink flush spreading up his neck and across his cheeks, and his lips and red and sticky and Harry has never wanted him more.

"Please," he begs, needing more of everything and anything, and it's whispered so quietly but it's almost as if that one word undoes Draco too because his eyes take on an almost wild look as he bends Harry's knees back against his chest and finally slides inside of him.

"Fuck," he screams, his hands clawing at Draco's back.

Draco's pace is just like his kisses were before, frantic and demanding, and Harry knows he isn't the only one feeling desperate now as Draco thrusts into him hard enough that Harry knows he'll probably have rug burn in the morning and even then it still isn't enough.

As if sensing his thoughts Draco pulls out and Harry whines, trying to pull him back towards him but Draco just kisses the inside of his thigh before nudging him onto his hands and knees. Harry lets him guide him until his own head is pillowed on his folded arms, the tree lights sparkling in his line of vision as Draco lines himself up behind him, angling his cock just a bit so that when he slides in this time he hits Harry's prostate.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," he yells, not sure if his brain even remembers any other words anymore.

It's all hands and tongues and desperate noises that make Harry feel a bit wild and he honestly isn't sure how he hasn't come already as Draco fucks him, the sound of their skin slamming together playing in his ears like some sort of song. And then Draco is pulling him up so that Harry's back is resting against Draco's chest as Draco runs his hands down Harry's chest agonizingly slow, wrapping his right hand around Harry's cock and using his left hand to caress his balls as Draco thrusts into him with slow, shallow thrusts.

The addition of Draco's fingers on his cock proves to be too much and then Harry can't hold back any longer, because he is utterly surrounded by Draco's touch and his smell and the sound of his voice in Harry's ear urging him to come, and come he does in long, hot spurts against his stomach.

By the time his ears stop ringing he is too spent to move and he simply lets all his weight fall back against Draco's chest as Draco thrusts a few more times before he too is burying his face in Harry's neck and letting out a sound so entirely erotic Harry thinks if he hadn't just come he probably could from that sound alone.

They stay like that for long minutes, still kneeling in front of the fireplace sticky and exhausted until Draco finally pulls out of him. Harry lets out a strange sort of whine, feeling suddenly empty and yet whole as Draco pulls him down to the floor, wrapping his arms and legs around Harry from behind.

Harry thinks maybe they should clean up, or fix the broken ornaments scattered across the floor, but Draco seems to sense his thoughts and whispers " Go to sleep, Harry," before kissing his shoulder and pulling a soft throw over them both.

"Mmmm, Happy Christmas, Draco."

"Happy Christmas, Harry."

 

 

 


End file.
